


Thalmor Associates

by ArteRegret



Series: Multiplying Dovahkiin [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Markarth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteRegret/pseuds/ArteRegret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindanwe is New to skyrim. After being kicked out of the Summerset Isles and cast from her only line of work shes know for the long life shes had, she seeks out her brother to find a new station. Will her troubled past with her once-family Thalmor make her a hard target for those above her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thalmor Associates

Walking into Skyrim was the most degrading thing ive done with my life. Sure, if i had walked in as one of the Justiciars taking my place amongst my ranks, i would have been more than thrilled to be here. Being as i was a prisoner of the people instead, being taken up to Elenwen was not an enjoyable time. Sitting in her solar in prisoner garbs as she looked down, perching on her desk. 

"Cindanwe, you know you're one of my dearest friends, but my hands are tied. The head emissary has the orders that you are to be exiled under surveillance. The best i can offer is a station with one of our Justiciars." she sympathetically crouched in front of me, a gesture she wouldnt have shown had it been anyone else or someone had been in her office with us. "I can't let you stay in the embassy, but i have some options. Thats the best i can offer, otherwise youd be locked in the dungeons." My sister took my hands in hers. "Please say something." she pleaded after a long pause.

"Theres nothing i can say, Wen." her childhood nickname rang in my ears as i said it and her head dropped. 

"I know he'd kill me for telling you, but Ancano is in Winterhold." my ears perked up at the mention of him.

"Last i knew he was in Alinor, what happened?" i was sincerely confused.

"Restationed, demoted. He blames you. Your actions back home caused stirs although its been years. I was lucky i walked out with just a slap on the wrist for being related." she fell quiet for a while. "Theres also Markarth. its not a very pretty place, but its the closest to home. Our Justiciar commander is located there. He'd likely demonstrate the utmost of control and he'd be courteous towards you."

"Ahh, now you're taunting me." my confidence faltered. "I suppose seeing how my old title is being held isnt a bad thing. And if Ancano is as angry as you say, it'd be best not to try his patience with my presence, not until i get my feet back on the ground."

"I knew you'd make the right choice." she offered me a smile. "I'll help you of my own accord. ill send some coin to start you off here. The Head Justiciar will be expecting you." she placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "I hate to see this happen to you. You're my older sister, these roles should be reversed."

"Ahh, but you see. They aren't, and that makes this a tragedy." she nodded at my observation.

"Well, you have week here and then we'll send you off." she looked me dead in the eye. "Considering this is likely the last time ill see you for a while, stay safe, Cin. I couldnt stand losing you." We both stood up and nodded towards eachother before she called for Rulindil to take me. "Don't play with this one." to which he pouted and huffed before escorting me into the dungeon. I didnt flinch when the man was screaming from being totured, but i did when the gate slammed closed and i was left in a cell, alone at last. i stretched out on the cot that was set up for me and fell asleep.

\----

The time in the dungeons flew by and the week was up. I was escorted to the carriage and flanked by two soldiers who rode with me. naturally we all got bored quickly and they began asking questions and overall it was pleasant being amongst my people again, if only for a ride to another city. Once we crossed the bridge past a small town called Dragon's Bridge, an appropriate title for the thing had a giant reptilian head on its top made of stone, we were ambushed by a dragon flying overhead. Guards from the city yelled and arrows flew, digging into the dragons flesh. It reared its head back and yelled in pain. One of the soldiers tackled me over the side of the carriage and ordered me to duck under the carriage. I peeked out from under the wood to watch the me fight the giant beast, being sure they were distracted before i called flames to my hands and burned the rope tying me. After stretching my arms out and calling my magic to me, i summoned a frost atronach and flung ice spikes at the dragon. It roared in pain and turned towards me. I felt fear bubble in my stomach and dashed away from the fire the thing bellowed my way. Rolling i dashed towards it, snagging a steel sword from a guards belt and electrifying it with my magicka before leaping onto the things neck and slicing at whatever i could get my blade near. the dragon reared its head and the swords flew from my hand as i struggled to keep on.

Thats when i felt the surge of energy. The dragon fell limp below me and i rolled off to the side, breathing heavily and letting my body relax on the grass. i had just killed a dragon. A damned dragon. Energy, like a whirlwind of warmth spiraled around me and i felt this...thing... go into me. i arched my back on the ground as the dragons soul fought to possess me. Mentally i fought the thing again, the final memories of the dragon rearing in my mind like a wildfire, then silence. A jarring silence.

"Dragonborn!" one of the guards yelled. "I always thought they were a legend, but.... you took its soul!" people began excitedly talking all around me before one of the soldiers i was travelling with offered me a hand up.

"I'd be rather angry if you hadnt just saved all of us. seeing as you decided to not to run off i think we can leave you unbound for now." i nodded and followed behind him.

"Whats this dragonborn nonsense theyre all rambling about?" i questioned, hopefully finding an answer.

"Exactly what you said it is. Nonsense." he sneered down on the belief the people had as the driver willed the spooked horse to trot again. "They believe theres a man that can hold the powers their fake god possesses." he glanced at me, seeing my concerned look as they were all calling me that. "I wouldnt be as worried about it as you seem. It's all a superstition." i relaxed a little and we began small chats again, the other guard talking of his endeavors with a fellow soldier and both of them talking down upon the wizards. it seemed like a very short ride to Markarth, which already smelled of burning coals outside the city, i couldnt imagine the smell inside. A tall figure in the typical hooded Thalmor robes walked out from the gates to greet the carriage.

"Ahh, you must be Cindanwe." he dismissed the soldiers and motioned for me to follow him. "I am Justiciar Ondolemar, as i am sure Elenwen made clear. Are you aware of the terms in which you'll be staying here are?"

"Yes, Justiciar, i am quite aware." i snapped, discontent with the way he was treating me almost like a child.

"No need to be so quick tempered. I hold no ill will on your imprisonment with the Thalmor. i simply here to be your warden of sorts." we walked past a market and through crowded streets. "I am here to be an advisory to you and to report to Elenwen of your progress becoming a well mannered citizen again." i quickly grew annoyed and ignored the rules and jurisdictions he was placing on me. "You will report to me every day and there is a room for you to stay in at the keep already. Cindanwe?" we had stopped at the foot of the stairs inside the keep and i finally looked up at his and studied his face. high cheekbones, not uncommon to my own, a fair few inches taller than myself, enough i had to incline to see his face, golden skin and slight blonde stubble, also not uncommon to our race; a rather handsome man. "Stay out of trouble when youre in the city. id rather not have to bail you out of the mine." he gave a curt nod to his soldier who had me follow him to my new living quarters in a small hall to the right of the throne. it was quiant, with a stone bed and small bookshelf and dresser. I noticed a knapsack, a bag of coins, and a note laying on the bed and trailed over to read it.

"Cindanwe,

Heres the gold i promised you. There should be 500 septims. I also gave you a knapsack. It has a few alchemy ingredients and potions in it for you. This is my last gift i can give you. Please, stay safe, sister.

-Elenwen"

I opened the knapsack and tied it to me back, leaving the room to go down to the market stalls for a change of clothing.

\----

i had just left Arnleif and sons with my new set of blue clothing and boots when a drunkard decided to ram into me.

"Watch where youre going, old man." i growled down at the drunk breton, which only seemed to egg him on.

"You look like the fighting type. 100 septims says i can knock you to the ground!" i contemplated his agreement for a minute, deciding that id knock his ass to the ground for free, so why not make some coin in the process.

"You're on." he took his first swing at me, to which i easily dodged, then placed an uppercut straight to his jaw. he stumbled backwards for a second before throwing a punch randomly my way. i punched his side and landed a few more before he gave up.

"Alright, alright. im not as young as i used to be. Names Cosnach." he said before promptly passing out in the middle of the street at my feet. I peered down and stepped over the now-sleeping man before a gloved hand promptly grabbed my upper arm and i was being forcibly dragged back to the keep. Before we reached the doors, i was shoved to the side and an angry looking Ondolemar was standing over me.

"You havent been in this city for 2 measly hours and youre already brawling amongst the citizens. Why would you try to waste you chance of being out of the dungeons?" he was seething. "Well? are you going to say anything?" his eyes bore into me.

"I did not start that fight. the old man dared me into a brawl, i won 100 coins, it was fair. i wasnt risking anything because everyone saw and heard that he asked me to a fair fight. so we fought. end of story." i glared back into his eyes and his anger seemed to waver. he then leaned down next to my ear and whispered.

"Be more careful in this city. I hate to see a good free life go to waste." he had more of a friendly tone in this with the stern mark under it that told me he was concerned for another Mer. We walked back into the keep and I rushed to my room to change into the blue tunic and brown breeches i had bought. sliding the belt into place and pulling on my boots, i stretched in the comfortable garb before leaving to get food.


End file.
